1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for holding rolls of wall covering vertically while a strip of the wall covering is being applied to a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wall paper borders and other wall coverings conventionally come in cylindrical rolls. It is often an awkward task, sometimes requiring two persons, to unroll the wall covering from the roll and apply it to a wall. For example, one person may have to hold the roll and gradually move it from one corner of the wall towards another corner as the strip of wall covering is applied to the wall.
Attempts have been made to provide a device for holding a roll of wall covering and allowing a single person to apply it. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,347 to Banta, a special pair of stilts have been provided, one of which has a holder for rotatably receiving a roll of masking material. The apparatus however would be relatively expensive and not everyone wants to wear stilts while applying wall coverings.
Vertical holders for rolled paper or similar materials are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,038 to Chandler and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,690 to Lemoine. However, these devices are not suitable for holding rolls of wall paper, because they contemplate permanent fixation to a wall.